A tubing string is used for producing hydrocarbons and to position downhole tools proximal to one or more underground geological formations that contain petroleum fluids of interest. The tubing string may also be referred to as production tubing or a production string. The tubing string is made up of sections of individual pipe joints that are typically threaded together. The tubing string extends within a bore of the well. The well bore is typically completed with casing or liners. The completed well bore may also be referred to as a well conduit. The tubing string can carry various downhole tools into the well conduit. For example, downhole tools can be used for various purposes including anchoring the tubing string and reciprocating rod pump within the wellbore at a desired location and to limit movement of the tubing string.
Tubing anchor catchers are used to limit movement axially and radially in both directions. Prior art tubing anchor catchers comprise threads or helical bearings that require multiple full (i.e. 360 degree) rotations of the mandrel to either set or unset the tubing anchor catcher. Disadvantages of such tubing anchors catchers include the expense of manufacturing the threaded portions, the threads may be susceptible to corrosion and the threads may be difficult to, or unable to, unset if they become filled with sand or corroded. With the new technology of fracing, the industry has adopted a heavier weight casing to be able to handle the bends and ‘S’ curves that are drilled today. A heavier weight casing wall makes the interior diameter of the casing smaller. This change in diameter, combined with the wells drilled with deviations and horizontally, makes the setting of the older design (multiple revolutions) tubing anchor catchers difficult.
Applicant's U.S. application entitled Quarter Turn Tension Torque Anchor and assigned U.S. application Ser. No. 13/716,075 has improved on these designs by providing a means for transferring a short longitudinal movement into actuation of conical surfaces to extend the slips into gripping engagement with the well conduit. However the apparatus and method of U.S. Ser. No. 13/716,075 do not provide a means to stop downward movement of the tubing string and attached equipment downhole when tubing joints above such apparatus unexpectedly come apart.
It is therefore desirable to have a tubing anchor catcher that further improves on these prior designs. Particularly, there is a need for a tubing anchor catcher that avoids the prior art threads and helical bearing that require multiple full rotations of the tubing anchor catcher's mandrel to either set or unset the tool. The tubing anchor catcher should not need to translate rotational movement into linear movement to engage the slips with the well conduit, but rather should directly transfer a short longitudinal movement to extend the slips into gripping engagement with the well conduit. The tubing anchor catcher should requirement only a limited rotation. Also, the tubing anchor catcher should have a simple and effective means to stop the tubing string from downward movement if tubing joints above such apparatus unexpectedly come apart.